Decisiones
by Nova Moebius
Summary: UA. Rukia esta viajando tratando de alejarse de Ichigo. - Lo siento… De verdad… Pero pensé… - Ese es tu error! No tendrías que haber pensado!


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Kubo Tite… Por obvias razones no son mías… No dibujo tan bien como el! T.T

Agradecimientos: Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo por leer mis invenciones. Muchas gracias a todos los que me alentaron a continuar y que me dejaron mis primeros reviews!!

Decisiones

Veo el camino cambiante que se transforma a cada instante. Los árboles se van continuando uno tras otro, como si el último fuera una extensión del primero.

El polvo del camino que nublaría mi vista si no estuviera protegida tras el vidrio. El sol que destella alto y punzante en ese cielo celeste desprovisto de nubes, que parece plasmado en una sola pincelada.

Siento el aire monótono del ambiente que se vuelve opresor. Cierro mis ojos y dejo que el sol intente atravesar mis parpados. Con mi cabeza echada hacía atrás, intento no pensar porque es que sigo arriba de este auto. Busco saber, porque, pese a que tome una decisión mis músculos rígidos como estatuas quieren salir corriendo en su búsqueda.

Me incorporo en el asiento en el momento que siento que la continua marcha se detiene. Miro a mi acompañante, que a su vez me mira con su semblante lleno de preocupación. Ahora se porque tantas mujeres suspiran por el. Su pelo negro y largo que cae sobre su espalda. Apenas un mechón cuza su frente amplia y blanca. Sus ojos profundos y oscuros… Me siguen observando.

Increíblemente una sonrisa le cruza la cara - **Comemos? -** Dice con su voz más amable, y siempre tranquila. Se que en este momento todo mi cuerpo y mi ser lo detesta. Pobre… Como si alguna de las resoluciones que me llevaron allí las hubiera tomado él.

**- No. Gracias** - Intento que mi voz suene decidida, pero al mismo tiempo mantengo la educación que él me brindo desde la muerte de mi hermana Hisana… Su fallecida esposa…

El hace caso omiso de mi negación **- No desayunaste. Seria bueno que comas algo. Además…** - La preocupación se acentúa en su rostro. **- El también necesita comer -** Me dice mientras veo su mano acercarse a mi recién, y algo abultado, vientre.

**- No te preocupes ****- **Le digo al tiempo que paro su caricia. **- Se lo que mi hijo necesita -** Recalco la palabra MI.

Me sonríe y tira de su cinturón de seguridad **- Como quieras -** Lo veo abrir la puerta del auto. El clima árido golpea en mí y se mezcla con el aire acondicionado **- No te vallas -** Dice mientras cierra la puerta.

Nos quedamos solos. Intento no llorar. Se que puedes sentir lo que yo. Y se que de más grande me vas a reprochar en la cara esta decisión… Como yo me la vengo reprochando a cada instante, durante la última hora.

**- De verdad… Creo que esto es lo mejor… -** Expreso en voz alta. Calculo que intento convencerme de que esta estupidez esta bien.

Mi hermano debe estar comiendo. Tengo hambre, pero se que la comida no me caería bien. Nada que no sea él me caería bien.

Intento sacarlo de mi vida… Miento. Intento que tú nos saques de tu vida olvidándonos. No queremos atarte.

De pronto algo interrumpe mis pensamientos. Algo vibra cerca de mí. Tomo mi celular, quiero tener esperanzas de que no seas tú. Me equivoco, me estas llamando.

Desde donde estoy puedo ver que mi hermano sigue comiendo. El es de esas personas que se tiene sus propios tiempos y no se va a apurar.

Cortas. Abro el móvil para apagarlo, pero eres persistente. Una foto tuya aparece en la pantalla. Siempre con el seño fruncido, incluso aunque estas sonriendo.

No se porque. No lo entiendo. O es sólo que te amo demasiado… pero contesto. **- Hola… -** Mi voz suela temblorosa. Mal comienzo.

**- Porque? ****-** Es lo único que dices. Tu voz es un susurro, pero te conozco. Se el esfuerzo que estas haciendo para no gritarme.

**- Porque, que? ****-** Respondo. Se que te estoy habiendo enojar cada vez más. Pero en mi interior no me importa de qué forma, sólo quiero escucharte el mayor tiempo posible.

Silencio. No respondes. Siento tu respiración. Te puedo imaginar caminando por la habitación ida y vuelta. Agarrantote la cabeza en un esfuerzo por no romper todo lo que te rodea. Así eres cuando estas nervioso. Totalmente descontrolado. Aunque se que tu bondad es tanta que eres incapaz de lastimar a alguien.

Tu respiración me devuelve al mundo real. Es lo único que necesito para comenzar a llorar -** Por favor no vuelvas a llamarme…. Por favor… -** Sabes que te estoy implorando. Porque eres la única persona capaz de llegar a mi alma y desnudarla.

**- Entonces… Porque atendiste la llamada? ****-** Dices sin ningún dejo de enojo. No es necesario que te responda. Ya que esa respuesta la conoces bien **- Quiero verte… Ahora -** Recalcas con un tono que no admite negativas.

**- N****o puedo. No estoy cerca -** Y te repito otra vez **- No vuelvas a llamarme -** Por fin mi voz puede tener algo de resolución. Sin embargo esa sensación no alcanza para cortarte.

**- Donde estas? ****-** Estas decidido. Y lo peor es que no haces caso a lo que te digo. Haces que vuelva a llorar. Trato de que no me escuches.

**- Es demasiado tarde. Lo que paso…**

**- No!** - Gritas sin darme tiempo a terminar. Tu voz se entrecorta **- No te vallas… -** Tu dulce voz resuena en mis oídos lastimándome. **- Vuelve… -** Pienso _no, por favor… no me implores. Por favor, tú no…_

**- Te lo imploro… Rukia… -** Sonrío tontamente. Como no lo vas a hacer cuando me conoces tanto. Cada punto fuerte. Cada punto débil.

**- Te odio… **

**- Mentira…**

**- …**

**- …**

**- Donde estas? -** Preguntas de nuevo algo agitado. Y otra vez puedo imaginarte. Sólo que ahora estas corriendo, celular en mano, por el departamento. Buscas las llaves del auto, que de seguro están en el esquinero junto al teléfono de línea. Ahora tu billetera. Te conozco tanto… Y parece que tan poco.

**- Estoy en medio de la ruta. En una estación de servicio, casi llegando a la ruta 156 -** Calculo que no puedo huir. Maldigo para mis adentros.

**- No te muevas. Voy para allá -** Y cuando pienso que es lo último, por el momento, que voy a escuchar de ti… **- No me importa si Byakuya esta con vos... Hoy mismo se vuelven conmigo!!** - Gritas y cortas.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro **- No mentí…** - **Hay veces que realmente te odio… Ciertamente me conoces Ichigo… -** Termino en un susurro.

Limpio las lágrimas con un pañuelo he intento acomodar mi maquillaje que se corrió.

Alguien se acerca. Lo veo caminar con su traje negro. Se aproxima con ese porte con el que jamás me sentí identificada. Pero que va justo con su personalidad.

Se que va a obligarme a comer algo. Trae una bolsa en sus manos. Me guste o no, decidí esperarte. Así que salgo del coche. Mi vestido celeste, aquel que te gusta como marca mis piernas, ondula a causa de la brisa y mi pelo juguetea con el viento leve. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco_. De veras lo necesitaba._

**- Que bueno que saliste. El aire fresco es bueno para ambos -** Me acercas la bolsa y agregas **- Ya la pague, así que te la vas a comer -** Y me dedicas esa sonrisa que sólo Hisana y yo conocemos. Uno de los pocos rasgos que demuestran que eres un ser humano con sentimientos.

Sonrío **- Lo siento -** Digo mientras tomo el paquete y me acerco a uno de los bancos de cemento que están a poca distancia nuestra.

Veo que me miras sin entender mi actitud. No suelo disculparme ante nada o nadie **- Porque? -** Te oigo preguntar.

**- Creo… Que mi viaje termina acá** - Me sonrío otra vez al ver tu cara de confusión **- Se que hacías esto con la mejor de tus intensiones…**

**- Te llamo -** No es una pregunta, puedo ver la afirmación en tus ojos negros. Asiento suavemente con la cabeza.

**- Viene hacía aquí -** Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Seguro que esta manejando a gran velocidad** - Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos…**

**- Si es tu decisión -** Suspiras y hechas tu cabeza hacía atrás. Tu cabello brilla con el sol **- Que yo sepa estas en esta posición, por tratarse de otras de tus decisiones**

**- Calculo que él es el único que puede hacerme pensar bien…**

Escucho el ronroneo de un auto y veo una nube de polvo que lo sigue **- Veo que tiene prisa -** Me miras y te ríes. **- Te lo dije. El te quiere, mejor dicho, los quiere.**

Se que mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Las puedo sentir arder. Se que se nota. Es por mi piel, soy demasiado pálida. _Ichigo siempre dice que el contraste entre mi blanca piel y mi oscuro cabello es algo hermoso_. Me sonrojo aún más al recordar aquello.

**- Me voy yendo -** Me sacas de mi ensueño **- Se que vas a hacer lo correcto**

Te acercas a mí y corriendo el rebelde mechón que siempre cae sobre mi frente, depositas un suave y rápido beso.

No se porque… Si, si lo se. Lo abrazo y vuelvo a llorar. El automóvil se estaciona **- Por un segundo te odie, por mi propia decisión -** Digo en un siseo mientras me aferro a él con más fuerza.

**- No seas tonta -** Levantas mi barbilla **- Somos familia. Ya te lo dije Rukia, hay veces que el orgullo nubla tu visión… Pero él es igual que ti en testarudez -** Una tímida sonrisa cruza mi rostro. Secó mis lágrimas por cuarta o quinta vez en el día… Ya perdí la cuenta.

Lo veo irse y saludarlo. Cruzan un par de palabras y subes a tu auto. Retrocedes y te pierdo en la ruta. Siempre me cuidaste. Siempre. Y en el fondo se que Ichigo se gano tu respeto. Tanto él como yo vemos lo que queda de la nube de polvo que dejo tu vehículo al irse.

Desde allá a lo lejos Ichigo me esta mirando. Veo como niega algo con su cabeza. Es increíble como te brilla el cabello bajo el sol, pese al color naranja tan peculiar que tienes. Comienzas a caminar con paso fijo hacía nosotros. Cierro los ojos mientras siento los nervios apoderándose de mi cuerpo_. No puedo verte. No quiere hacerlo sabiendo que…_

**- Hola -** Escucho que tu voz intenta sonar la más casual posible.

**- Hola -** Respondo sin abrir mis ojos.

**- Se puede saber en que demonios estabas pensando!! -** Mis ojos se abren al escuchar aquello.

Un silencio incomodo nos envuelve. El viento que remueve mis cabellos es el mismo que acaricia los tuyos. Aspiro profundo y me llega la fragancia de tu colonia. Los recuerdos de días atrás me golpean en la nuca.

Tengo la boca seca pero se que tengo que darte una respuesta **- Pensé que seriamos una carga para ti… Y realmente quiero que seas el mejor -** No voy a mentir. Sólo por hoy me permito ser débil y hablar sinceramente.

-** Si tanto quieres que sea el mejor… -** Te sientas a mi lado **- Esta es la mejor forma -** Concentras tu mirada hacía la polvorienta ruta - **Yo te necesito… Los necesito… Rukia… yo te amo… -** Finalizas mientras te sonrojas.

**- Lo siento… De verdad… No es que quisiera irme… Pero pensé…**

**- Ese es tu error!!!** **No tendrías que haber pensado!** - Veo como deslizas tu mano desde la cabeza a la nuca. Parpadeas dos o tres veces. Se que no te gusta gritarme, por lo menos desde que supiste que estaba embarazada. Antes podíamos bailar en una danza de insultos hasta terminar ahogándonos en el placer de nuestros cuerpos.

**- Nunca me respondiste** - Me miras con esos ojos color ámbar que desviste mi alma.

**- Creo que no necesitas que te lo diga… -** Después de todo te espere. Sigo aquí sentada. Pero se que no puedo decirte eso.

Entonces siento tus manos sosteniendo mi cara y tu calido aliento más cerca de mí. Te dejo acercarte porque se que lo necesitas. Porque se que yo lo necesito.

Y cuando me besas te correspondo con mi boca y mi cuerpo. Te jalo de tu camisa y te atraigo más hacía mi. Y la lucha por ser el dueño de la boca del otro parece no tener tregua.

Nos separamos para respirar un poco de aire fresco y veo como su cara se relaja y una media sonrisa ilumina tu cara.

Tomas mi mano y me ayudas a levantarme **- Vamos…**

Tomo la bolsa que me dio mi hermano y tú me la sacas. Me molesta que creas que soy frágil.

**- Puedo cuidarme sola. Y lo sabes… -** No me respondes.

Pero por un tiempo voy a dejar que me mimes. Luego… Seguramente volveremos a ser nosotros mismos… pero con nuestro hijo.

**- Vamos a casa -** Digo mientras no dejo de sonreír.


End file.
